


Tikki, Centaurs?

by Jeanz07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Miraculous are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07
Summary: After Marinette becomes Guardian she shows more magic abilities than normal, so Fu sends her to Hogwarts, oh and she is still carrying around twenty or so gods.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Tikki, Centaurs?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so random AU!!! I kinda want to continue this and want to know what y'all think because I already have a long Daminette story, but whatever... Hogwarts AU!!!!

Marinette Fu and Damian Wayne were best friends everyone at Hogwarts knew this. Marinette had come to the school in the third year and was immediately sorted into Slytherin and quickly made the whole school fall in love with her.

Her third day at the school she ran into Damian Wayne, a third year Gryffindor, and to no one’s surprise he insulted her, and she hexed him, and he hexed her right back. They were both sent to Madame Pomfrey, and the school faith in Marinette grew, especially to the other Wayne boys attending school.

Now, the whole school believes that they walked out of the ward best friends, somehow hexing each other was all they needed, suffice to say Jon was shocked when Damian dragged the girl over and introduced him. The whole school was wrong, Damian after staring in shock at the girl smirking at him in the cot next to him asked her out.

“Go out with me.” Well, maybe he wasn’t as eloquent but it worked because Marinette shook her head yes happily.

The next day, with the help of house elves Damian and Jon made friends in the kitchen, Damian set up a picnic near the lake on the school grounds, and the rest was history. Marinette and Damian knew about the whole school’s obliviousness and couldn’t help but to wonder how no one noticed the nicknames, gifts, loving looks, or the occasional snogging they did that one hallway between classes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in a predicament, both loved all sorts of creatures and Damian often bragged about his animals at home, Marinette wanted to go into the forbidden forest for research, now Damian wasn’t against going, but she was looking for something specific, centaurs. This calls for a little back story, Marinette was a muggle and had no signs of magic at all, until she received her Miraculous it grew and grew, and by the time she became Guardian things were getting… weird. Master Fu, who had been training her and stayed by her side after she defeated Hawkmoth, had recommended her to Hogwarts. The headmaster, being a friend to Fu, tested her and deemed her perfect for Hogwarts, there was a slight problem with her parents but it was easily resolved and Marinette became a Fu a few months later, if magic was involved, well… nothing anyone can prove. No one but the Headmaster, and recently Damian who had taken a liking to Nooroo, knew about the twenty or so gods in her room, and she intended to keep it that way. Anyway Tikki had a previous holder that was a centaur and she wanted to visit and show off her new holder. The problem was that centaurs do not like the students on their land, they generally didn’t harm colts, but it was always a risk, they were worried that Tikki’s claim of peace wouldn’t hold with the centaur.

“I promise Mari, they respect the wielders, both you and Damian will be safe.” The looks that passed between the two ultimately ended up with them sighing and agreeing to find Tikki’s centaur.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette wasn't going to lie the forest was creepy, her and Damian were clinging to each other as Tikki floated in front of them humming a happy song.

“We are going to die aren’t we?”

“Tt. Most likely.”

“I love you.” Damian looked down to her in shock, they had been dating for around three months now and Damian knew she was serious.

“I love you too.” They both grinned a little wildly, the fear still very evident in their eyes.

“We’re here!” Tikki chirped as they stopped in front of an open grove, she let out a sharp whistle, and they heard movement in the trees.

“Who has ventured this far into our forest?” A voice bellowed from within the trees.

“It is Tikki, goddess of creation, and her current wielder along with Nooroo and his current wielder.” It was eerie that Tikki’s small being could hold more power than the Centaur’s. At her statement, grooves of Centaurs walked up to the young couple and Kwamis.

“Students are not allowed on these grounds.”

“I brought them to be judged by my past wielder, Caliope, you don’t mind Elanos?” Elanos only sighed and nodded an older Centaur come forward.

“Hello dear Tikki!”

“Hello Caliope, this is Marinette, Wielder of Creation and Damian, Wielder of Transmission.” Both Marinette and Damian bowed to the Centaur.

“It is an honor to be judged by you Creation.” Caliope grinned down at the children.

“And it is a pleasure to meet you Creation and Transmission, you have passed my judgement, the sky shows you favor.” The teens smiled gratefully. Caliope introduced them to many more Centaurs and they had to eventually return to Hogwarts, they, however, didn’t leave without an invitation to come back and visit.

If there was one universal truth it was Miraculous are to be honored, no matter what everyone who ever wielded a Miraculous was connected with another, which could be good or bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the story of how Marinette and Damian told each other they loved each other, and how they met and befriended the Centaurs.


End file.
